Love and Pop Music
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Potential series of sketches with Haruka/Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND POP MUSIC: short sketches**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you know. I actually have no idea who owns UtaPri anyway...

Summary: A series of short sketches with pairings and maybe some OC characters down the line...if enough folks like it. Haruka x Everybody.

I apologize if people sound OCC. I've only watched season one and am halfway season two and am not familar with the games.

First pairing/triangle: Haruka/Otoya/Cecil

1. **Teenage Dream**

The first time Otoya had seen her, he knew he liked her for some reason. She wasn't like other

female students who mostly came to the Academy with dreams of stardom in their heads...this girl

had a gentleness to her that was almost etheral. And even better...Haruka was in Otoya's class.

Fate indeed had blessed him. It was also thanks to fate that he now had a successful debut as a

pop idol and was receiving offers left and right. And that the girl he secretly was in love with was

responsible for his success in music as well. Today, he decided to finally tell her exactly how he

felt, other members be damned.

Today was Haruka's birthday and Otoya was determined to give her the best birthday he could.

This was priviledged information that was given to him thanks to Tomo-chan. The only problem

that was left was what exactly to get Haruka.

However, little did he know that Otoya wasn't the only one who knew about our heroine's

birthday: The former cat known as Kuppuru was already at work on what he had wanted to give

his beloved princess. Cecil learned from magazines and from some observations on what women

liked but he wanted to give Haruka something even more special. So he decided to invest some of

his own ideas from his homeland as well. No matter what happened, his princess would be his

forever.

The day started out as normal as possible for Haruka. She spent the morning working on music

and on schoolwork, received a birthday call from her grandmother(who had sent Haruka a care

package full of birthday goodies which Haruka was going to share with everyone later on anyway)

and a promise of a day out shopping with Tomo-chan(who was busy with her own promising

career). After she was done, Haruka decided to get some air and take a walk.

"Nanami!" a familar voice called out to her. Ittoki had been outside and seen her walking and

ran to catch up to her. She was surprised to have seen him though since she had thought everyone

was out on an assignment. She could see that he was holding a box of some sort.

"Ittoki-kun?" She asked with concern. He handed the box over to her while huffing and puffing.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"Yes" Otoya calmed down and then blushed. "Happy Birthda-"

"Happy Birthday Haruka!" Cecil arrived with an even bigger box and even more flowers that

Haruka had no idea ever existed. Otoya's mouth just dropped as all of his hopes of

a somewhat romantic day suddenly disappeared...

Fin for now: To be continued?

If people are interested, I'll post more. This is supposed to be a series of short sketches/drabbles with Haruka anyway so I"m game for anything really.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Pretty in Pink**

_(In this chapter, Syo/Natsuki get in on the fun, Haruka gets more well-wishes and more craziness ensues. Once again, anyone you recognize is the property of UtaPri and its creators. And I'm sorry if it sounds OCC)_

Haruka was a little surprised at someone remembering her birthday...especially since the only

person that she had told was Tomo-chan. Nevertheless, she was quite happy to see that two dear

friends had remembered despite the fact that she really didn't like the fuss. Especially when Otoya

was staring daggers at Cecil who was too busy holding her to even notice. He looked up and

smiled, "Oh, hi!"

"Cecil..Cecil-san" Otoya's still at a loss for words until he realized that he had to calm down for

Haruka's sake. The birthday girl herself eased the tension in the room by opening both gifts; both

were actually really lovely: one was jewelry from Otoya while the other was "the flower that is

native to my country and means simply 'Beloved of the Muses'"

Touched, Haruka hugged her thanks to both(causing both men to blush furiously) and grinned,

"Thank you both! This means a lot."

Meanwhile, in another part of the dorm, another student was sitting in his room, busy studying

his lines for his upcoming guest role in a drama. Thanks to his recent spot in Hyuga-sensei's newest

film, a film company wanted to get Syo for a guest starring/possible recurring role in the TV

adaptation of a hit manga and was deep in thought when his roommate returned, bearing what

looked like an explosion at a Sanrio store.

"Syo-chaaaaaan", Natsuki grabbed him "I got some stuff!"

"If you put me in any of that pink crap, Natsuki, I swear I'll-"

"It's not for you". The smiling tall blond showed the goodies. "It's for Haru-chan of course!"

_Yeah right, _Syo was thinking but on the outside, "You know, don't you think bribing Nanami is a

little too much?"

"It's not bribing" Natsuki explained. "It's her birthday today."

"NANI?!"

"Yep" Natsuki grinned, "It's her birthday. So, I"d thought I'd do something nice for Haru-

chan...to show her how I feel."

"I should go get her something then..." Inside though Syo was seething. _How could I forget _

_something like that?_ Then he left his otaku-ish roommate alone for awhile.

to be continued...

So, what shall Syo get her? :D And next time...probably Ren and Masa will show up. Time to sex it up some :P

Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews. I'll try and update this as often as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Song**

_This chapter...Ren joins in on the fun._

Alone with his thoughts, Syo, with a pencil in hand and a piece of notebook paper in front of him, was by himself in the dorm library working on what he had decided to give Haruka for a birthday present: a song. A song or at least a poem. Unlike his roommate/best friend, Syo did not have the musical gift that both Natsuki and Masato processed nor the fame that Tokiya had. He picked up the pencil and began to play around with words when he heard a familar voice over his left shoulder cough, "Oh, what's this?"

Syo quickly covered up his work and sighed, "What do you want?"

The token sex symbol of the group was teasing Syo as Ren glanced over the lyrics and asked curiously, "A song?"

Syo quickly covered his work, not wanting **ANY **of his fellow FISH to gyp off him...especially Ren. "Go away!"

"Are you writing something for the Little Lamb?" The model smirked like a cat eating a canary. He knew an oppoturnity was approaching him and he was definitely going to take it. Afterall, while all of the FISH cared for their lovely composer...but Ren wanted Haruka to himself. She was the only girl, out of all of the girls who constantly flirted with him, that made him realize who he was truly inside.

"Just shut up already..." Syo was growling, already hearing the taunts he was sure to get in his head. And just to make matters worse: "Syo-chan! Whatcha' doin-oh hey Ren!"

"Look at what I got Haruka for her birthday!" Natsuki was holding a Piyo-chan bag and was excited as a kid on New Year's.

"Thought you already got her something...or was that for you?"

"Birthday huh..." Ren understood. Then his eyes lit up with an idea. "I get it now. See you guys later at reharsal."

On his way back to their room, Ren ran into Masato, who gave him a questioning look. "You seem to be in a rush", Masato didn't particularly care for his roommate's antics at times.

"Oh, just for a quick walk before we reharse. I'll see you in a bit", and with his characteristic smile, Ren began preparations on how he could finally win over the girl that he had loved from the moment he saw her.

to be continued...

_And the party continues. I have no idea how this will end, to be honest. I'll do something with Masato and Tokiya, of course and take it from there._


	4. Chapter 4

**Boyfriend(?)**

_Mostly implied Tokiya/Haruka. Time to wrap things up._

Tokiya took Haruka to the roof of the dorm. "Ichinose-san?" she asked curiously. "Uh...why are we here?"

"This is my birthday present for you", he smiled back. "You've inspired me so much with music...I can never repay you back for all that you've done for me. So, the least I can do is to give you a present from the bottom of my heart." Then he began to sing a song that Haruka had done the music for a week before, with his own spin to it. Haruka listened raptly. Near the end, more voices began to join in as the rest of STARFISH appeared. Good feelings were all around.

"Thanks everyone", Haruka smiled, tears in her eyes. "It's been a nice day all around!"

"Everyone should enjoy themselves on their birthday", Syo piped in, "We're your friends afterall!"

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to inconvience you all." Haruka blushed. "You're all so busy with everything."

"Never feel like you're bothering us", Tokiya offered.

"We are always here for you, no matter what", added Masato.

"Though Ichi broke a rule", Ren eyed Tokiya with a smirk, "by having our lady all to himself." Tokiya just blushed. Meanwhile, Otoya and Cecil just watched everything, with confused looks on both of their faces until another voice rang out, "The day's not over yet!" All of the group turned to see who the newcomer was. The fabulous figure of Tsukimiya-sensei, accompanied by the ever dashing Hyuga-sensei, was holding what appeared to be a strawberry shortcake that was full of sparklers. "Happy birthday, Haru-chan!"

_Next chapter will be longer. I promise. And probably will be it. Still not sure whether I'll have Haruka wind up with someone or not._


	5. Alls well that ends Well

**All's Well That Ends Well.**

_Sorry for the delay. Just got busy with stuff. Disclaimer: UtaPri is owned by its creators. I'm just borrowing them for fun._

_Last chapter for Haruka's Party: Yeah, she's paired up with someone. Wonder whoooo...maybe in the future if the inspiration strikes me I'll write more for UtaPri._

After the cake was devoured and presents opened, everyone split up for the evening. Haruka returned to her own room, happy and excited. She changed into her night clothes and decided on writing a quick letter to her grandmother when she heard someone singing outside. Curious, she opened her window to look and place where the singing was coming from. It had been cool outside anyway so she thought about taking a quick walk to help her relax even more. Before long, she found where the singer in his usual favorite place, right on school grounds.

Tokiya.

"Ichinose-san", she smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head.

"Neither could I", he looked at her, "I've been thinking of something."

"Oh?" Haruka noticed that something in his eyes was different. However, she couldn't place it exactly.

"There was something that I had meant to give to you earlier, but I didn't want to get interupted by everyone."

"Oh? It's ok. You don't have to..." Then something happened that she wasn't expecting at all. It was the LAST thing she had expected out of any of the group.

He kissed her. Granted that it was a short kiss, but still...her face suddenly felt 500 degrees.

"Happy birthday, Nanami".

For once, Ichinose Tokiya was truly happy.

_**FIN.**_

_Sorry this wasn't as long as I had originally intended. To be honest, the inspiration just died. Anyway, thank you to EVERYONE who followed this and favorited this. _


End file.
